Unknown Myths and Legends
by Lost in a magic realm
Summary: 'ON HOLD, because of a long-term depression. I'm sorry': Bella is not your average teen, but she pretends to be, as she begins a life in small town Forks. Bella is from a secret race called the Ancients, a race that are behind the creation of the ordinary vampires. Knowlegde is dangerous. sligthly OOC and AU
1. Preface & Last Preparations

****

**AN: Lately I have had a desire to try to write a rated T story, and I came up with this one. It will be a story very much influenced by Twilight, but it will have its own little twist, since Bella is not an ordinary human. **

**I don't have a BETA, and English is not my main/first, but I hope it is still readable enough, and that it is worth reading.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

****

**Unknown Myths and Legends**

_by Twilightbibel_

**

* * *

**

**Preface -** BPOV.

Before I realized what had happened, Edward was on the ground writhing in what was obvious agony, while I stared in horror. They were hurting him somehow without touching him. I looked around for the source and saw Jane smiling evilly as she stared intently at Edward. A surge of anger rose within me and began to boil and rush through my veins making me lust for their death and destruction.

"Stop!" I shrieked, as the strength of the Ancient within me took control. I tore myself out of Alice's strong arms and threw myself on the floor to shield Edward from Jane's stare.

At first I thought it had worked, because his shaking ceased, but as I saw that the horror in his eyes remained as he looked at me with a pained expression, I began to doubt. I didn't understand at first that the fear wasn't for the agony he had just endured, until I watched him swift his eyes between me and Jane, and I followed his gaze, that was the moment when I finally realized the fear was for me.

A slight ripple went down my back and I smiled. Jane was using her power on me, and now it was mine as well. I slowly rose to my feet and turned around to face her. With the Ancient blood boiling with rage in my veins I had for a short while the strengths of any vampire in this room including the full bloom of any power I have obtained. It didn't take me long to find out how to use Jane's power against her, as I in my newfound bloodlust wanted her death. I wanted to dance around her burning remains, and with that wish I imagined tongues of fire lick her limbs and turn them to ash and charcoal.

A piercing scream erupted from Jane as she crumbled to the floor in agony sending a shockwave through the room as each vampire held their breath and watch with surprise and horror.

I began to speak with a menacing ice-cold voice at the struggling heap on the floor, pausing only to cause her more and more pain for each word and making her scream with an even higher pitch in her agonized voice.

"Don't ever … hurt … Edward … _again_." With the last word Jane's eyes hand rolled to the back of her head and her body twisted and shook in a strange unnatural angle, and I felt thrilled as I saw her pain.

Aro pulled me out of it with a sudden outburst of laughter. "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. "How remarkable!"

"What?" I snapped.

Aro lifted his hands almost like he was going to surrender. "I mean you no harm my dear." He smiled sweetly as he stared longingly at me, and I knew that Edward and Alice were no longer on the top of the most wanted list… I was.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Last Preparations.**

BPOV.

I woke up to a bright light hitting my face. I blinked my eyes to let them adjust to the sunlight that was floating in to my room. Tiny rainbows were chattered around the walls, when the sunbeams hit my personal maid, who had just pushed the heavy curtains to the side and was now waiting for my orders.

"Good morning your highness." Alison said cheerfully. "Are you ready to begin a life among the mortals?"

"Good morning Alison, and please call me Bella, I need to get into character of an average human teenage girl." I smiled and stretched on the bed like a lazy cat.

"Of course … Bella." Alison smiled with a hint of nervousness towards the end; she had found a T-shirt, a warm jersey and a pair of worn jeans, along with some underwear, socks and snickers for me to wear. I gave them a curious look.

"Are those average and daily enough for an American teen?" I ask, as I reached for the items to get dressed.

"Oh yes, they should be sufficient enough, we had some hybrid scouts out to survey the surroundings and the locals, and you should be able to fall in with the crowd." Alison assured me.

"Good, then how about my profile, what is the story?" It was important that everything was in order or otherwise people would get suspicious of me, and I had to keep my true origin and my people as a total secret. Knowledge can lead to death and destruction, if the wrong people heard some much as a tiny whispered word.

"Well… the scouts found out that one of your far out relative lives there, and he has the same color hair and the same eyes as you, so it would be easy to pass you as his daughter. Therefor we had one of our skilled mind manipulators do his tricks on him, and now the man thinks that he indeed has a daughter by the name of Bella Swan. Our best forger has made the necessary documents, and no one will expect a thing out of the ordinary." Alison smiled.

"How so?" I had to be sure it was so.

"Well… it turns out that he was once married, but six month into the marriage his young wife apparently ran away from Forks, and he never heard a word from her again, that was about 18 years ago, so it was easy to make up a story that she was pregnant at the time, but never told him about it." Alison explained.

"What happened to the woman and what was her name?" I asked, as I put on my socks.

"Her name was René Swan, former René Dwyer. She was attacked by a vampire at the time of her disappearance." Alison said somberly.

"What about in our story?"

"Well… according to our story, she died recently and you have been staying with some friends, until the authorities could locate and contact your father, police chief Charlie Swan. Whom you are now going to live with until graduation." Alison said as she went over to make my bed that I have just left, so she could do her chores without me getting in the way.

I didn't like to be too much of a nuisance to those who have been chosen or chose to serve me. It was hard enough for Alison not to be tempted by my scent, since I was still in my human form.

Once I become of age, I would have to make a choice for the rest of my life, and according to the old prophecies I was most likely the one, who would determine the course of life for many people. If I chose to become a vampire there will be two paths laid out in front of me, one will lead to a world of darkness and the other to a world with hope. I could also choose to stay human, which meant the world would continue as it always have, whether I wanted to live in my world or among the mortals as one of them. However there was a fourth option, but it was vague and unsure, no one really understood the meaning of it, and the story said something about wolves and shape-shifters. The promised One may choose to become a Shape-shifter. Which sounded strange and very unlikely, how is that even possible, when I am after all an Ancient?

Ancients is a secret race, where you are born in a human form, but once you become of age, which is 21, you'll have to make a decision between two ways of life, mortal or eternal. You get ten years to change your mind unless certain circumstances have occurred, that will make your decision permanent. The Ancients were regarded as nobility and the more power you have whether they are latent or awoken the higher rank you had. I was in the highest position, I was next in line to the throne, despite the fact I was still human, but it was expected that I would transform and thereby choose the vampire path. Ancients didn't have to be bitten to change; it was in their blood, which is also why we could choose to go back to human form, if we should change our mind during the ten year window. The only thing that could keep you from changing was, if you were bitten by an ordinary vampire. Which meant my trip to Forks would be with certain risks. I was relieved to hear that the vampires, who have made a life for them self in Forks, were all so called vegetarians like my maid Alison.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs and your uncle, our blessed king is there waiting for you. He wants to say good bye to you and give you a few last words, before you leave." Alison said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Alison, and thank you for your service, you have been wonderful." I smiled, before I walked to the door and walked out.

My chest felt tight and I was feeling downhearted to say good bye to the only world I have known. As I descended the stairs it was like the castle became gloomier for each step, almost like it too was feeling sad at the prospect of saying farewell.

My uncle was waiting for me at the grand dining table, it was decked with fine food and beverages, everything your heart could desire, but I wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment.

"Good morning, uncle." I said feeling said, as I looked in to his honey gold eyes.

"Good morning my dear." He wrapped his strong arms around me softly and gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I wanted to say a few words to you, before you leave."

I nodded and looked at him with expectation.

"You are going away to learn about the human life, and it is in a way your walk about, it is a time for you to find out some of the other sides of life. You will most likely find the love of your life during your stay, and it will lead to some serious decisions and consequences of those choices. But if you just listen to your heart and your instincts, then you cannot do wrong, because your heart is pure and kind." My uncle looked me softly in the eyes.

"Thank you. I'll miss you." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. Tears had found their way down my cheeks.

"Shhh. Isabella, it will be alright. I have faith in you." He cooed, as he gently patted my back. "Now eat a little, so you gain some strength for the long trip to meet your new father in Forks."

"Yes uncle, … will you say good bye to the others and tell them I'll miss them?" I hesitantly asked. My cousins were not present because they hated good byes, but I knew that they loved me and cared for me deeply.

"I will… take care my sweet girl." He said softly, it looked like he was going to cry, if he could.

"I'll miss you." I sobbed.

"I'll miss you to, … I have something for you." My uncle said and pulled out a wristwatch. "This watch has on its backside our coat of arms engraved; it is a sign that we will always stand by your side no matter what ever happens."

I looked at it, as he put it around my left wrist. It looked like any other watch; it had a golden chain and a round face with a white background. Very average, perfect for a teenage human.

"Thank you." I whispered with my head bowed down facing the floor. I felt a fleeting kiss on the top of my head and when I looked up, he was no longer there. I sighed, it was time…

* * *

**AN: I don't know if it sounds interesting enough or if it is worth continuing, but I also know, it is difficult to make an opinion on the basis on just one chapter, so I'll update as soon, as I have a second chapter ready to post.**


	2. Falling In

**AN: I would like to say thank you to those who have reviewed this story, thank you so much for the kind and lovely words. I 3 it! **

**I don't have a BETA, and everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Falling in.**

BPOV.

Our skilled teleporter Jeremy approached me, as I stood there waiting with nothing more than one bag of clothes. I couldn't understand, why I wasn't allowed to bring more, but apparently Rene, the human mother, wasn't very rich and she barely made ends meet.

"Are you ready to meet your new father?" Jeremy smiled, as he held out his hands. I gave him my bag and grab his other hand.

"As ready as can be." I sighed. I tried to give him a smile, but I failed terribly. Jeremy gave my hand a small squeeze; I couldn't help but be amazed of his control. As a vampire he could easily crush my fragile hand, but he didn't, and not many vampires around here dared to even try to touch me out of fear from hurting me.

"Then let's go." Jeremy grinned.

A wind began to twirl around us and pick up in speed until we were in the eye of a tornado that lifted us from the ground. It was sort of nauseating, and I had to grip him tight with my other hand, because of the sudden dizziness. For once I was happy I didn't get to eat anything.

"Jeremy, wont people noticed all this?" I asked, as I felt myself being carried through the air with a remarkable speed.

"Nope! I'll make sure to land in the ladies-room in a closed section of the airport. We have a scout there, who'll make sure the path is clear for us to arrive unnoticed." Jeremy explained.

Without warning the wind wore off and I could feel a firm ground under my feet again. I tumbled into Jeremy, because it felt so strange to have firm ground under me after that flight. Jeremy smiled softly and steadied me.

"Are you alright miss?" he asks, as he handed me my bag and some papers. I move a hand to my head, it felt like it was about to tumble of.

"I think so; I guess this form for transportation isn't made for humans." I answered and shook my head in a silly attempt to shake every bolts and widgets back in to their right places. Jeremy laughed.

"What?" I grumbled, I didn't like it when people laughed at me, for now reason.

"I'm sorry miss, but you looked so funny." Jeremy apologized and put on a more remorseful face, however he still had a tiny glint of humor in his golden eyes.

"Well there is nothing funny about being dizzy and nauseated." I huffed.

"I guess so, but i wouldn't know, because I can't remember. I only remember my life as vampire wandering around the world, until I found the hidden Atlantis." Jeremy looked sad, and normally i would feel for him, but the name he used… what was that?

"Atlantis?" I asked curious. Jeremy looked up.

"According to old myths and legends there was once a country by the name of Atlantis, it was highly cultivated and civilized, but one day it was gone, no one knows what happened. I can't help thinking that the home of the Ancients is the one people call Atlantis." Jeremy explained, as he shrugged his shoulders and gestured me to move towards the door. "I have never felt more at peace than in your country. Vampires living peacefully among humans, some even creating a new hybrid life together, before the mother becomes a vampire herself, and then there is your kind, the nobles and royalties, who can choose to stay human, have children and grow old together or become a vampire like your uncle, who has ruled for nearly two centuries. It is mythical and magical in itself, with the lack of a better word I would say miraculous."

I raised a brow at him, he must be kidding, and surely the home of the Ancients wasn't the only place where human could live peacefully with vampires, if the vampires just would give up their thirst for the human blood.

We didn't say much after that, as Jeremy followed me towards the huge arrival hall. When we could see the people walking back and forth like ants, he stopped.

"I can't follow you any further. Among the papers I gave you, there is an old picture of the man; you must now call your father. Oh! I should warn you, the man has the power of a shield, but is latent and not as strong as yours, which is why the mind manipulators could make him believe the story. Which means that if the Voltury hears of him, they will properly try to covert him, but on the other hand it makes it more believable for you to be his daughter, since you too have the capability to shield, if other skilled vampires crosses your path. But try to avoid them; we are not ready to lose our future queen." He paused and looked over my shoulder towards the hall. "It is time for me to bid you farewell, take care you highness." Jeremy bowed and walked back towards the toilets.

Once again I was left alone. I sighed as I put down my bag, so I could get a better look at the papers I had been given. I quickly found the picture of my new father. He looked like a nice man. He had kind eyes and smile. His mustache looked rather funny, but somehow it suited him. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad, and hopefully I could pull this average teen thing of, but how do normal teens act? It was like a total unknown territory for me, since I have only been surrounded by elderly humans, hybrids and vampires. My real mother and father died, when I was nothing more than a toddler, even our most skilled physicians failed saving their lives. I still don't understand why they didn't let them self be turned, but my nanny told me, it was because they chose the human path and decided to live with whatever consequence it would bring, even when it meant that their only child would grow up an orphan. I wonder how this Charlie Swan would be like. I looked in some of the other papers that I was given. Hmm, it says he is 38 years old. Wow that would mean that he practically married straight out of high school, Renee was at the same age. Maybe it was normal in some small towns. There was also an airplane ticket, it read arrival was in Port Angeles, so that is where I was now.

I walked in to the huge arrival hall and looked around. I wondered where he would be standing and wait for me? I looked down at the papers once more in search of a clue. There was a handwritten note as well, it was signed Charlie swan. I read it to see, what it said. Ah! He was going to wait for me outside beside his police cruiser.

I walked back to pick up my bag, before someone would mistake it for lost baggage or something. After retrieving my things I walked outside and a cross the street was a car with a sign on it that read police, which must be the one. I walked towards it, and the door open and a man stepped out.

"Isabella Swan?" The man with the brown hair and funny mustache asked hesitantly. I nodded. The man smiled softly and walked over to me, since I had stopped on the other side of the car. "I'm your father Charlie Swan; you may call me Charlie, if dad is uncomfortable for you."

I studied him carefully, I could see that, if he had the just then he would very much like me call him dad, so I decided to do that even though the thought was strange to me.

"Hello … dad." I smiled nervously back at him. Charlie beamed, as he took my bag from me and placed it in the trunk.

"So Isabella… welcome to the state of Washington." Charlie said and open up his arms. I think he wanted me to give him a hug, so I did it, and I was surprised how naturally it felt. It felt just like what I have always imagined a fatherly hug would feel. I felt at home. I smiled more genuinely now, as I joined him the car, I even felt more at ease and relaxed.

It was a long drive to Forks, and yet we didn't really say anything on the whole way there, but it didn't feel that awkward. It seems that Charlie was more like me, than I would have thought possible. He wasn't a man of many words, and like him I didn't say much unless it was expected. The scouts did a really fine job locating this man.

"I found you a car, Isabella, so you can get around on your own." Charlie said suddenly.

"What?" I asked blinking my eyes. I must have dozed off along the way.

"I have found you a car; well it is actually a truck, but its good a steady." Charlie repeated and shoots me a glance from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh! … but it wasn't necessary I have some money that my mother …" My voice trailed off, when I realized what I was about to say. I bite my lips and looked down at my folded hands that where resting in my lap.

Charlie cleared his throat; I shot him a quick glance, before I looked down again. The subject of Renee was a sensitive area for him; he must really have loved her.

"Isabella, that money … you should save them for college. You can see the car as a make-up present for all those birthdays and Christmases, where you didn't get any from me." Charlie said, there was a slight edge of sadness in his voice. Sorrow for his dead loved one or sadness that he never got to see his daughter grow up or maybe just maybe both?

"Thank you dad, … I have a question for you." I said quietly.

"Oh! And what is that?" Charlie asked as he raised a brow.

"Would you please call me Bella? I like being called Bella." I explained with a shy smile.

"I can do that. … Bella." Charlie smiled back, as he drove in and packed the cruiser next to a big red truck in the driveway of a two story white color house. Charlie looked at me, as he unstrapped himself. "Welcome to your new home." Charlie said and stepped out. I followed him and walked a few steps behind him, as he led me into the house. I couldn't help compare it with my own home. This house could easily fit inside our dancing hall, it was that small, but then again after seeing all those other house on our way, I realize it was just average in seize. He led me upstairs into a small room, there was a small bed with a purple cover, a desk with a decrepit old computer, and it looked outdated by a mile.

"I got you a computer as well. I know it is a little outdated, but it works and has internet connection as well, so you can go online." Charlie was talking rapidly, but I toned him out, as I took in the surroundings and the feel of the room, that was now mine. This room was half the size of my closet, but I guess you could call it cozy. I understood better, why Charlie was talking so much, he was a bit nervous and unsure, he has been living alone for so long, and he wasn't sure how he should approach this new situation.

I turned around and smiled softly. "Thank you, it has a very cozy feel to it, and I'm sure I'll feel right at home in no time."

"Well then … uhm, I'll just leave you to unpack, while I order us some pizza's. You do like pizzas don't you?" Charlie asked as he dragged a hand through his hair. I had never tasted pizza before, but I had heard that many teens loved it, so I nodded. Charlie gave me a slight smile, hesitated for a moment, before he walked down stairs.

Later I found out the reason to, why he ordered the pizza. Charlie couldn't cook, so I suggested that I could do the cooking from now on. He was surprised at that, because the last he could remember was that Renee hasn't been much of a cook. I feared I had made a mistake, but I was smart, so I quickly made up a believable excuse, that I taught myself, how to cook out of a survival instinct, Charlie laughed at that. His laughter was pleasing and warm, and I liked it even though it didn't have that musical and bell sound I have been used to hear back home. I sighed quietly, I missed home.

Next morning Charlie had left instructions on how to find Forks High, where I was now going to study and learn the life of an average teen. I found some close that resembled the one my maid Alison had picked out for me yesterday, and I soon found out that it was very practically here in Forks, where there were an almost misty rain falling from the sky. It made some loose tendrils of hair cling to my face, but it felt somehow refreshing, because this kind of weather was completely different to the sunny days in the home of the Ancients.

It wasn't so difficult to find the school, but finding the office was a different matter, the main building was huge and there were many different blocks scattered around the ground. I could guess as much that the office could be found in the main, but which room and where? I walked inside and looked around for some sign that would lead me in the right direction, but ended up with nothing.

"Hey… you are Isabella Swan… right?" I suddenly heard a young male voice say behind me. I turned around and saw boy with oily black hair and skin problems, he seemed to be of the helpful kind.

"Bella" I corrected him softly with a small smile. The boy beamed back, when he saw me smile. I controlled myself from rolling my eyes, it wouldn't be polite, and it would be really bad form since I didn't know anyone yet.

"I'm Eric." I was surprised of the very informal way he introduced himself, but then I remembered customs were different here.

"I'm looking for the office, so I can get my schedule, but I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed, maybe you would be so kind to help me?" I asked and quickly realized I may have slipped up somehow, because he looked at me with a hint of surprise.

"Uhm … sure, this way." He guided me in the right direction, as he shot me some curious glances and continued to stare at me with confusion, as I walked into the school office. I couldn't phantom why, until after the secretary gave me my schedule and a slip, I was to return to her after my teachers had signed it.

"It's nice to see and hear that Mr. Swan has such a well-mannered, mature and polite daughter." She smiled as she sends me of to my first class. Okay! I wasn't talking in the way a normal teen would do, this could be a bit of problem. I decided to listen more carefully to the other student's conversations, even though it wasn't polite to eavesdrop.

A girl by the name of Jessica was in both my Trig and Spanish class, she followed me to the cafeteria and let me sit next to her during lunch. She was very talkative and was practically bursting with gossip and dying to hear, how my life was before I ended up in Forks. She became annoyed, when she found out that I was a person of few words. She lit up, when she noticed my stare at a very handsome young boy across the room. He was pale, with reddish brown hair and he had slight shadows underneath his eyes. Vampire! My mind screamed. I gasped in my surprise. Jessica thought, I gasped because of his looks or something, because the next I heard was her whispering in to my ear, at the very same moment Edward turned his head and looked at first Jessica and then me with a face that held no interest.

"That's Edward Cullen, but don't get your hopes up, he doesn't date, apparently no girls a good enough." She sniffed. I had to bite my bottom lip to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape, if she just knew, how lucky she was, that he had turned her down, because with the tone and slightly offended demeanor she was carrying, I would guess he had turned her down at one time.

I shot him another glance; I noticed he was slightly hunched over like he was trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"Those Cullens are weird." I suddenly heard Jessica say. Huh? Did she suspect something?

"How so?" I asked curiously. Jessica looked thrilled to the opportunity to spill some slander beans.

"Well first of all, they are not hanging out with anyone but themselves, and the four of them are like together together." Jessica grinned. I looked back, it wasn't until then I noticed the four other vampires at the table. I gasped in shock. Angela shook her head, as she thought it was because of what Jessica had said about them.

"It's not that bad as you make it sound like." Angela defended them. I gave her curious look.

"They are all adopted, only Rosalie and Jasper are related." Angela answered my curiosity with a soft smile.

"Who are who?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper are the two with the blond hair. Rosalie is going out with that big guy with the dark hair, and Jasper is with the girl with the short spiky black hair." Jessica whispered.

"And what about … Edward, was it?" I asked, as I looked back at them.

Edward suddenly turned his head; he had a frustrated look going on as he stared intently at me. Out of know where I got the feeling that he was trying to … read my mind? But that is impossible, unless he has that power…

A ripple shot down my spine, at the realization. Edward was a … mind-reader.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Jessica asked concerned, but I suddenly had a feeling she was only pretending.

"I'm fine, it just been a long day with so many new things to take in." I answered, as I tried to get hold of myself. Jessica narrowed her eyes not really believing me, but I ignored her and looked down at my watch.

"It is time to go to class, I think." I said pretending nothing was abnormal or strange at all, but the strange tinkling sensation I felt, when Edward stared at me so intently was still present. I have as a true royal Ancient absorbed another skill, another power, which will stay latent in me until the day I choose to follow my destiny as queen.

"We can walk together, since we have the same class next." Angela said sweetly. I looked at her, and I got a feeling, that she was kind hearted person without a single mean thought in her mind.

"That would nice." I smiled back at her. Angela talked about her two younger brothers, twins, and as she talked, I began to see her more and more as a friend. I hoped I would get to sit next to her in class, but no such luck. Angela already had a lab partner. I sighed quietly, when I noticed the only available seat.

There were only one open seat left, and it was beside Edward Cullen, who flinched the second I stepped inside and the air from the ventilator hit my hair and wafted it up and around my head sending my scent straight towards Edward. I quickly moved out of the way, but it was too late. Edward was now staring at me with so much hatred and … hunger. This was most definitely not a good sign.

After Mr. Banner had signed my slip, I sat quietly down next to Edward. I scooted my chair as far away as the table would allow me. I let some of my hair form a curtain between his angry stare and myself. I hoped, it would prevent more of my scent waft towards him. Edward clenched a hand in to tight fist, as he put the other hand in front of his mouth and nose. He averted his head away from me and stared intently out of the window, trying desperately to ignore my presence. All the signs were there, either I was his singer, his la tua cantante, or he must be too new at this 'vegetarian' life-style and too hungry to not be tempted by my blood. I stifled a sigh, because the more I breathed the more of my scent would fill the air around him and just tempt and intoxicate him even more. I wished there was something I could do, just something to help him. I peeked at him through the strands of my hair, and I suddenly noticed that he had stopped breathing. I almost smiled, he had found a way to prevent my scent to entice him further, but my smile faltered before it even got a chance to make its appearance. Edward turned his head back and glared at me with the eyes of a predator. I froze in my seat, and I wasn't released from the state until the bell rang, and Edward rose swiftly from his seat and was out the door before the bell had made its last sound. I exhaled and slumped down in my seat. That was close!

"Hi, I'm Mike." A cheerful voice said. I looked up in to a pair of blue eyes set in a boy's generic face with blond hair.

"Hi." I gave him a shy smile.

"Did you stab Edward or something?" Mike asked curiously, I shook my head, as I gathered my books. "Oh, well he sure acted strange. Hey! What is your next class?" Mike asked changing subject abruptly, taking me by surprise, I didn't expect that one coming.

"Uhm… P.E…." I answered hesitantly and looked down on my schedule to check once more.

"Cool!" Mike exclaimed and beamed like a little boy, who just been told, he was going to get a brand new bicycle for his birthday. "Then we can walk together, because I have that class too."

"Okay!" I smiled back.

P.E. was a nightmare, I suddenly found out my hand and eye coordination was terrible, since I couldn't catch the volleyball, and I kept tripping over my own feet, whenever I had to run around. It was so embarrassing and everybody and I mean every single one looked at me like I was from another planet. Falling in with the crowd? Not happening! And on top of everything I now most likely have a hungry vampire or vampires at my tail. Could my new life in Forks get any worse?

* * *

**AN: Just a few things. The Ancients all have at least one power, but the higher rank the more they have, and most of them don't gain more skills than the ones they already have, except for the royal ones, like Bella and her uncle the king, who are both born as absorbing shields, which means that not only do their shield protect them from other probing their minds, but they can also learn and gain what ever other power that are used against them. Very handy, but also very dangerous, if you are not yet a vampire.**

**Now I hope you are enjoying this story so far and haven't fallen asleep with my chatter. :)**


	3. A talented family

**AN: HURRAH! *\o/***

**I now have a BETA for this story, I'm so happy. Her beta-profile is Beta Reader and she has been going through this chapter fixing my mistakes. I found her changes to be very subtle and most definitely an improvement, thanks to her I found two places where I had made a serious mistake, although not so much in grammar but in the story itself. It truly helps to have a beta, because it helps you to look at what you have written with new eyes, so a huge thank you goes out to her for beta'ing this story. :)**

**I would also say thank you to those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me to hear what you think about this story and properly more than you'll ever know.**

**And now to the never ending ritual: Everything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – A talented family.**

BPOV

"Good morning Bella! You look tired. Bad dreams?" Charlie concerned, as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. You can say that again," I grumbled as I walked over to fetch two pop tarts. Using my left hand to stuff the pop tarts into the toaster, I lifted my right hand up to my head to rub some of the sleepiness out of my eyes. Gosh! My head felt heavy and on top it off I had a splintering headache.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked politely but in reality he wasn't really interested, as he kept his eyes firmly on the sport section in the morning paper.

"Not really," I answered tiredly, taking a plate from the cabinet and placing the now warm tarts on it. I walked over to the table at sat opposite to Charlie and began to nibble at my tart.

Even if I had wanted to talk about my dreams, I couldn't, he would never understand and it wouldn't be safe at all. Humans are not suppose to know about vampires, and my dreams were filled with Edward's hunting black eyes that were scorching with a fiery hatred. If eyes literally could kill, then I would be dead by now. I would be burned into a charcoal and ashes . . . Not exactly what I would call a pleasant dream.

During breakfast, Charlie and I never said much. We simply sat there in utter silence and stuffed nourishment into our system. This wasn't really uncomfortable, since we both weren't very talkative people.

Glancing out the window, I saw the morning mist slowly evaporate in the little morning sun of which was peeking out from behind the clouds. It looked as if it was going to be mostly cloudy today, which meant the Cullen clan, would most likely come to school today. I stifled a sigh. I didn't want Charlie to think I was worried about school. I was uneasy about the idea though it wasn't school; it was more about a certain person, or rather, a certain vampire by the name of Edward Cullen.

A part of me wanted to confront him while another wanted to avoid him for the sake of myself. Also, for the sake of my people, of whom have found a way to live peacefully for thousands of years away from the watchful and power hungry eyes of other vampires like the Volturi. I have heard tales about how they, with the law in their hands, claim to punish other clans for breaking the rules, when in truth they only went to seek destruction and coveting other vampires with special and useful abilities. Abilities that they use to enforce their authoritative laws.

My people knew about the Volturi because it was basically our fault that they came to be. One of my long ago ancestors fell in love with an ordinary human woman. My ancestor loved this ordinary human woman so much that he couldn't stand the thought of living an eternity without her. Just the mere thought caused him pain, so he decided to make her immortal by filling her veins with his venom. The attempt to change her into one like him had been a success, though what he had not foreseen was the suffering and agony the woman had to endure for three days. Unlike the humans when we change don't feel any pain and we turn more swiftly.

Nevertheless, the pain and torture of the change made the woman hate him, she wanted to punish him by letting him watch how she went on a rampage on innocent people, killing and biting in a haze of hatred and blood-lust, and there was nothing he could do to stop her, for she was too strong for him. Her own human blood still lingered in her system and made her stronger than her creator. His pleading was ignored by the newborn woman he had loved as a human, and in the end the king had to step in and kill her. . But by the end, it was already too late. Some of the people who survived the newborn's rampage were turned themselves and went into hiding, and we didn't hear of them until few hundred years later. By then they were somewhat civil and calm, so the king decided to let them live out of their own pure innocence. The king himself had informed them of the necessity of secrecy. If the human world would once again be filled with the same panic and fear as they have endured during the creation of the first newborn, then he would see no other option but to destroy them just as he had destroyed the first in a fiery pit of liquid lava.

The Ancient man, the creator of the common vampire? – All we heard was that he was cursed to live his life alone and abandoned for the rest of his existence. There were rumors that he now served the Volturi, but they were just rumors, and rumors can't always be trusted.

It turns out I didn't have bothered worrying about these things, because Edward didn't show up for school. Nor the next day, or the next. In fact, not once for the duration of that week. It was strange since his siblings were attending, but nothing was as strange as what happened on Thursday between classes.

Walking on my way to my next class, I stumbled right into Alice Cullen.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to run into you li-" I didn't finish my sentence, because when I looked up and saw her face, I felt a weird tingly sensation running down my back. Suddenly, I got a massive headache while strange images tried to push their way into my head. My hands dropped everything they were cradling and flew up to my head. It was almost like they were trying to press the fuzzy images away from my mind. I gasped at the sudden sight of myself with an arm around Alice's waist and hers around mine smiling to each other like we were best friends. Then the image swirled into a snowy landscape and . . . I lost the vision.

I looked at Alice, she was still standing completely frozen with blank eyes. I waved a hand in front of her face to see if I could get her to respond, but she remained motionless. She was totally non-responsive like her soul had left her body, and it was now reduced to an empty shell. The sight alone caused a chill to ripple down my spine.

What was happening to her? I had never seen a vampire react this way before.

I was just about to try to shake her awake, when out of nowhere Jasper was there by her side hissing at me as he tried to pull Alice behind him. Did he know about me?

"It's alright Jasper, she's not going to say anything, and we can trust her," Alice informed softly, as she suddenly sprang back to life. I gasped; I swear she just gave me a heart attack.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! I just have a bad habit of daydreaming sometimes," Alice smiled

"Uh-huh," I answered dumbly as I doubled over and practically put my head between my legs to get blood back into my brain. As I leaned over, a thought suddenly hit me. I knew were Edward was staying, I don't know how I knew, I . . . I just knew.

"Edward is in Alaska!" I blurted out rather loudly, which made the other students in the hallway turn their heads and look at us or I should say on me, since something about the Cullens made the humans uncomfortable.

My sudden outburst did more than turning heads, it also surprised both Alice and Jasper. They both briefly glanced over their shoulders before they each grabbed an arm on both side of me and gently yet firmly dragged me outside on the parking lot.

"How did you know?" Alice asked, shock clear in her tone.

"Um . . . I don't know, I didn't until now . . . I . . . " I didn't continue, instead I resolved to do what I always did when I was feeling nervous and agitated. I bit my lower lip.

I had no idea what I could and should tell them. It wasn't like I could just say: 'Hi! I'm actually next in line of throne in a kingdom far, far away, it is known as the Home of the Ancients and I have certain skills and know everything about vampires, because it was one of my ancestors who created the first once, so please don't tell anything to the Volturi.' There was no way I could do that.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and looked at me with intense scrutiny like he was trying to read and analyze me. For the second time today, I felt the tingling sensation run down my back, and I was overwhelmed with the feeling of worry and fear for Alice. My eyes widen in shock, as I looked into to the stone cold and golden eyes of Jasper. He was an empath, he had the skills to sense every emotion I was having and now I could feel his. He knew I was hiding something and in that minute I wished I was strong and fast enough to escape him, because I sensed he wanted to drain me dry. Jasper's eyes widen in surprise.

"You can sense that I'm thirsty?" Jasper asked incredulous. "How?"

"I . . . I can't say." I truly couldn't. Not when I didn't know whether or not I could trust them. I had to think about the safety of my people, and these two representatives come from a clan of very talented vampires I have only known for a few days. How can I be sure that they are not sent to spy for the Volturi in the hunt for more talented vampires to recruit? All though their golden eyes tell a different story I can't be sure that they haven't covered their blood red eyes with contact lenses. If they have covered them up then it would explain why I could feel Jasper's thirst and desire for my blood.

"How do you know?" Jasper stepped closer to me, trapping me between a car and a brick wall.

"Calm down Jazz, she isn't going to tell, and now is not the time or place to talk." Alice placed a hand softly on Jasper's shoulder and grabbed his arm with the other to pull him back. Jasper looked at her with worry in his eyes. I could sense the worry was all for her, she meant everything to him.

"We can't let her live, she knows too much, I don't know how she knows, but she does, and therefor she must _die_." Jasper laced the last word with so much venom and ice, and I knew right then and there my number would have been up, if Alice haven't stopped him.

"JAZZ!" She scolded him loudly drawing back his attention. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, then I'll be very put out with you. Bella is my friend, and I _know_ she isn't going to say anything."

"But . . ."

"No but's . . ." Alice interrupted him by putting a hand over his mouth and shushed him, before she continued. "Now go back inside and leave Bella be." She stared him firmly in the eyes.

"Fine!" Jasper grumbled and did what she had asked, but not without swearing and cursing under his breath as he stomped back inside the school building leaving me and Alice alone. The anger and hurt feelings of betrayal evaporated in thin air the moment he rounded the corner. All those emotions of anger, fear, worry and anxiety have all been his, well almost his since I still felt a bit nervous and worried.

Alice turned her head to face me with a chuckle that sounded like silvery bells; I couldn't help smiling at the sound, because it reminded me so much of home. Alice hooked softly her arm around mine and guided me gently towards the entrance.

"Don't mind Jazz, he'll come around, once he sees that you are here to stay and that you are not going to tell our little secret." Alice smiled.

"So you don't mind that I know about what you and your family are?" I asked timidly.

"No! Because I know, we are going to be best friends and that we can trust you." Alice said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You sound very confident about this," I said, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh! I'm usually certain about things that are going to be happening especially friendships. I just wish you would trust us with your secret, but someday you will." Alice said with a confident smile as we walked inside arm-in-arm.

"Does that mean that you know what it is?" _Why did you ask her that?_ I mentally scolded myself. _What if was just a ruse, a trick to find out your secrets?_ My mind continued to scold.

"No . . . because you have made up your mind not to tell us, and something tells me that you have a valid reason to keep it hidden, so for that reason I won't tell Edward about it or anyone else for that matter. You are my new best friend." Alice said seriously as she looked me in the eye, outside my next class, good old fashioned English.

The rest of the day past by in a haze, although I did remember Alice cheerfully waving me goodbye across the parking lot before she stepped inside the back of a shiny silver Volvo. Doing so had earned the two of us some incredulous stares from the other students and from Alice's own siblings. Rosalie especially seemed affronted by it.

I could see her lean over whisper something to Alice, but Alice just shook her head and laughed. Something told me that Rosalie didn't support the idea of having a human as a friend. For all they knew, all I was was a defenseless human . . . For all _they_ knew.

That night I was haunted by strange dreams. One minute I was seeing myself with blood red eyes and pale white skin which was shimmering and glistering like billions of tiny diamond were embedded in it. I knew what it meant. I was a vampire, and I wasn't standing alone. I was standing next to Alice, both of us smiling with our arms around each other. Then the dream shifted. I was in a meadow sitting beside a young man. I couldn't see his face, all I knew was that he was a vampire and I was not.

My dreams made me wonder in my sleep, but not as much as the last one. Before I knew it, that dream had made me wake up with a silent cry stuck in my throat.

Edward was on his way home . . .


	4. Not what I thought

**AN: This version has not been BETA'ED, hopefully I will be able to replace it on a later date with one that is. I'm updating my story with this version, because of lack of time and special requests.**

**Please forgive me for the flaws in grammar and spelling, and please try to remember English is not my main/first.**

**Everything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. – Not what I thought.**

BPOV

I felt really anxious, when I woke up Monday morning. I was one gigantic jumpy mess that even Charlie stopped reading the sport-section and began to stare at me with a worried expression.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked with a concern voice, as he watch me drop a cup on the floor, luckily, it didn't break. It just landed with a loud clatter.

"Yes, just nervous about the test I guess." I answered, even though it couldn't have been further from the truth. I wasn't nervous about the lab test about the different stages of mitosis we had to group in pairs to do, even though I might have to do it all alone, if Edward continued to be a no show, but there wasn't much hope for that, because he would be there today, that I was certain of.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Charlie assured me with a soft smile, before he picked up his paper again and returns his attention the news world of sports.

However I couldn't help notice how he would shot a glance at my direction ever so often, as I continued to fumble with my breakfast. What was wrong with me? I asked myself, why did Edward have this effect on me? Why should I care that he shot those hateful glares at me? Urgh! I throw my half eaten pop tart back on the plate. I had lost my appetite, no wait! I didn't have one in the first place. I looked down at the now repulsing plate containing the half eaten pop tart, I knew that if I ever were to get my appetite back and become able to function like an ordinary human, then I would have to face him, whether I wanted to or not, and with that in mind I might just as well get going, and hopefully the day would be over sooner than expected.

I was a total fool to think there were chances that being at school would make the day go by more smoothly and faster. Yes everything was a blur and I couldn't remember a thing right up until the moment, when it was time for lunch. I was standing in line with Jessica and Mike, who kept on talking about the little snow that had just fallen. They were already planning a huge snowball fight in the school parking lot after school, or I should say Mike, since he was the one planning the whole thing, while Jessica just went along with everything he suggested with battering eyes and hopeful smile. Mike was completely ignorant of Jessica's attempts to flirt with him; instead he kept all his annoying attention on me.

"Don't you just love the snow?" Mike asked me with a broad smile on his excited face.

I shook my head. "No, it is too cold and wet." I answered shuddering at the thought of being outside all cold, wet and sweaty with all the running around and throwing snowballs at each other.

Mike looked crestfallen at this and also somewhat lost for words, when he suddenly got a smile back on his face, all though it was what I would call a slightly timid version of a smile.

"How about beaches, do you like those?" He asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I couldn't help smiling at this too much dismay for Jessica, but like I said, I couldn't help it, because when he said beach. I couldn't help think of the pristine beach back home, where the palm trees would gently sway in the soft warm breeze as the sun warmed you inside out with its glow, while you watch the tiny waves on the surface of the ocean sparkle and almost dance in the beams of the sun.

"Beaches I love." I answered truthfully to a now beaming Mike.

"Then we should make a group trip to the beach." Jessica quickly piped in, before Mike could say anything, and I was honestly grateful for that. It wasn't like I didn't like Mike, it was just that he reminded me of a golden retriever in his eagerness to please me and follow me around like a lovesick puppy. It was frankly very irritating. So I was all for Jessica's plan of making an group excursion to the beach, which is why I quickly nodded in agreement earning a little more friendly attitude from Jessica. Mike however, his smile had faltered and looked less enthusiastic about the whole idea, but I had no time to think the reasons about that, because I had just noticed Edward Cullen sitting together with his siblings in a far corner in the cafeteria laughing and ruffling up his hair with his right hand in his attempts to get snow out of it and dry it up a little. The whole scene looked like it was taken right out of a Norman Rockwell painting, it was so surreal to watch them in their cheerful banter and playfulness, as Emmett was shaking his head like a dog would shake its fur free from the snow that was attached the strains of hair. Rosalie and Alice were both leaning back in their chairs with their hands in front of them in a hopeless attempt to shield themselves from the droplets of the newly melted snow. I haven't realized how occupied I have become with the scene until I felt Jessica yank the sleeve of my shirt and heard her annoyance over my lack of interest of what she was saying.

"Bella, did you hear me?" She asked with a disgruntled tone.

"What?" I asked as I was pulled out of my distracted mind, although my eyes were still glued at the Cullens.

"What's with you today?" Jessica asked as her eyes followed the direction of my gaze. "Oh."

It was then Edward turned his head and looked at me. My breath hitched and I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor, as I tried to shield my blushing face with my hair. I could hear Jessica giggle, as we reached the counter to pick out our food. I had too many butterflies fluttering around in my stomach to eat, so I settled with a soda.

"OMG! He is still staring at you." Jessica exclaimed excited earning a frown from Mike, who standing just behind us in the line.

"Who?" I asked, like I didn't know.

"Edward." Jessica answered with an incredulous edge in her voice. I groaned internally at this, it could only mean that he still despised me.

"He's properly wondering how to get rid of me or something." I replied, as walked towards our usual table.

"Why? Did you do something?" Jessica asked eagerly for a little gossip.

"No. I just don't think he likes me." I answered truthfully.

"Edward doesn't like anybody other than his own family. I haven't even heard him going out on a date with someone. Apparently no girl is good enough." Jessica huffed with disappointment. I wasn't sure, if it was because the lack of potential juicy gossip or the fact that… let us just say that I had suddenly got a hunch that Jessica had once tried to ask Edward out but was turned down. I had to bit my lower lip at this to stifle my giggle, because if she just knew, what Edward really was, then she would be running screaming for the hills.

"Bella, aren't you going to eat anything?" Mike asked with concern when he noticed the lack of food in front of me.

I shook my head and decided to give him the same excuse I gave Charlie this morning. "I'm not really hungry. I'm a bit nervous about the lab we have to do today."

"Damn I forgot about that!" Mike exclaimed and hit his forehead with the heel of his right hand completely forgetting that his hand was smeared with ketchup, oil and salt from the fries he was eating. Needless to say that he now looked rather funny with the food residue on his head, and none of us could help laughing at him, which made him look at us with evident confusion in his expression. "What?"

I pointed to his head as I clamped a hand to my mouth. "You have ketchup on your head." The words came out all muffled and slightly chopped up since my hand and laughter was sort of in the way.

Mike looked down at his hand and his eyes widen with embarrassment, when he noticed the smudge on his hand and realized that he must have something similar on his head. Mike quickly reached for a napkin and started furiously to wipe the residue off, while he shot daggers at us.

"It's not funny!" Mike grumbled.

"Oh, Mike! Don't be mad. I'm sorry for laughing but it was just so funny." I smiled sweetly, when I managed to get hold on myself and still my laughter.

"I guess it was kind of funny." Mike relented and grinned back, and with that the whole atmosphere at the table was a lot lighter and relaxed. I at least felt more relaxed and carefree. Well I did, until it was time to go to class.

I didn't know if I should feel relieved or worried, when I noticed that Edward hasn't arrived yet. The table was still empty as other students entered the room to take their seats, while Mr. Banner walked up and down the aisle to place boxes with slides next to the microscopes.

I walked over to my seat and scooted the chair as close to the edge of the table, so in case that he who hates me didn't have to sit too close to me. I pulled out my notebook and began to doodle a little while I waited for class to begin. Not long after I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor, which surprised me, because Vampires knew how to move silently and gracefully, they seldom made that much noise, when they pulled out chairs. Then it hit me; that he was just doing it make his presences known.

"Hi! I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" I heard a velvety voice say. _What the…_? My head snapped up and I stared at him, as I tried to adjust and put my rambling thoughts in order. I don't think I have been more confused as I was in that very moment.

Edward looked expectedly at me with a gentle smile, but as the clocked ticked on his smile ever so slightly began to fade away and his expression began to mirror my own confusion. It took a while for me to realize that he was waiting for me to respond, and I was just sitting there goggling like a mindless fool and a very rude one.

"Uhm… Sorry, what?" I managed to blurt out as I shook my head to clear it.

Edward furrowed his brow and sat up a little straighter in his seat. "You're Bella Swan?" He asked with hesitation in his voice, it was like he no longer knew how to proceed.

"Uhm… yes." It came out sounding like question, but I couldn't help it, I was just so confused. Last week Edward was staring me down with murderous cold eyes and now he was ... acting friendly. The corners of Edward's lips twitched slightly.

"I'm Edward Cullen; we didn't get the chance to talk last week." He said softly as he looked me in the eyes with his buttery golden eyes that were so intense in their stare, I had to cast my eyes down on the table in front of me.

"I know and then you left to Alaska." I said before thinking.

"How did you know?" He immediately asked with surprise written all over his face. I groaned internally, because I have slipped out to much information, but then I thought of something… Alice.

"I bumped in to Alice last week, and we talked." I smiled, because it provided the perfect reason to why I would know. I would just have to hope, that Alice would keep the part me blurting out that he was in Alaska to herself, oh, and Jasper as well. My spirit plummets at the thought of Jasper. I truly hoped he wouldn't say anything, and Alice would make sure he didn't, but I could only hope.

"So you met my sister?" Edward asked somewhat taken aback at this.

"Yes and your brother Jasper. What they didn't they tell you?" Now it was my turn to be surprise, surely they must have mentioned something to him when he came home.

"No, they didn't." Edward answered icily turning in his seat and looked towards the blackboard with an annoyed and irritated expression.

I debated with myself, if I should say something, but I wasn't sure what. Luckily Mr. Banner decided that we all should get started on our lab test. I know it properly sounds funny that we should do a test in pairs, but Mr. Banner wanted to see, if we were capable to work together in a team and share the load equally.

"Ladies first?" Edward asked softly.

"Uhm… sure." I answered feeling slightly startled over his sudden mood change. I shot him a pondering glance, as I pulled the microscope towards me, so I could slip the first slide in. I knew what I should look for, because my uncle often wanted to discuss biology with him. I know it sounds like a boring topic, but my uncle always found ways to make it fun and interesting.

"Prophase!" I stated without a doubt in my mind.

"May I?" Edward smiled with another twitch in the corner of his lips; it was like he found my confident statement amusing. _What he didn't believe me?_ Edward pulled the microscope towards him and studied the slide.

"Prophase." Edward nodded in agreement, as he wrote it down looking a little shocked that I was correct in my assessment of the slide.

While we worked with the slides and took turn to look in the microscope he began to look at me with an expression of undiluted awe, which made me really confused and uncomfortable, until Mr. Banner reached our table to find out, why we had stopped working. Apparently this lab test was an assignment taking from the more advanced course. I groaned internally again, because I realized it would have been more normal, if I had been struggling with this just like the other students, who were discussing animatedly with each other, I even so a glimpse of an open book under the table. I was lucky that Mr. Banner came up with a logical explanation which I quickly agreed on, as I crossed my fingers under the table. Now I was just hoping that either someone back home would have foreseen this and made sure that my forged school papers included information about attending an advanced program or Mr. Banner wasn't going to check up on it.

I sighed over my own stupidity, _why did I keep on making those slip ups and not act like a normal teen?_ Which reminded me that the Cullens weren't acting that much like a normal teen would do, but then again people just took them to be nothing more than freaks and out of the norm. What I have learned these few days was that despite acting different no one suspected them to be inhuman, so maybe I still had a chance to redeem myself and uphold the illusion. I was staring blankly at the blackboard trapped in my own thoughts when Edward interrupted them and pulled me to the present.

"Too bad about the snow." Edward said.

"What?" I asked absentminded, since I haven't really been paying him any attention while I was lost in my train of thoughts, trying to find out how to proceed, so all my awkwardness and strange behavior would only look like it was a result of being shy and anxious over the common knowledge of being the new kid.

"The snow, it's a shame it has all melted, don't you think?" Edward said slowly and very clearly almost annunciating each syllable.

"No, not really, and are you asking me about the weather now?" I asked incredulous, because I couldn't help feeling confused with his constant mood swings, they were kind of giving me a whiplash.

"Uhm… yes, you don't like to talk about the weather?" Edward asked with a deep furrow between his eyebrows.

"I don't mind to talk about the weather; it is just strange that you would want to hear my opinion about the snow, since…" I stopped myself, because I was just about to say; 'hate me,' but that would have been a huge mistake, so I decided to go in a different direction. "Since you don't seem like the kind of person who is generally interested in peoples opinion concerning the weather."

"Well I don't, I was just trying to make small talk." Edward said sounding a little hurt. _Why would he feel hurt?_

"Small talk?" I asked with surprise evident in my voice.

"Yes small talk, isn't something normal people do?" Edward challenged me. _Wait… normal people… does that mean he suspected something abnormal about me other the fact I seemed to know more than most teens and where he happened to be last week?_

"Uhm… I guess… well I prefer warm weather and the sun, the snow is so cold and wet, furthermore it tends to make your boot and shoes become squeaky and soggy." I answered hoping it was enough to lead him away from the sensitive subjects in case he was headed that way, however my fears was unnecessary, since he seemed to find my response funny, I have no idea why.

"Squeaky and soggy?" Edward chuckled, as his eyes became soft with humor.

"Yes, squeaky, because the rubber soles squeak when they are wet, and soggy because when the snow gets inside or melt through the leather or textile then they become soggy in a very cold and annoying way." I explained to a very amused Edward.

"I guess you are right." Edward answered as his shoulders shook from the laughter he tried to hold within, so he didn't disturb the other students, who were more or less finished with their labs.

Me? I was just staring at him like an idiot, because I really couldn't see what was so funny in what I have said. I was just about to ask him, what it was that was so funny, when the bell rang and he was out of his seat so fast and so much grace I was left sitting dumbstruck with my jaw down on the floor in a total daze.

I was so gone, I didn't notice Mike had walked over to me and asked me something, until I felt him tug my pony tail like it was the string to an old doorbell or something demanding attention to his presence.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mike asked concerned.

"Huh… what? Oh… yes, I'm alright, I was just musing over the last hour or so." I answered, as I picked up my things, so we could walk to the gym.

"Don't remind me, that lab test was a nightmare." Mike groaned and looked up to the ceiling like he was asking some higher power, why he had to go through that last hour of hell? I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from smiling.

"It wasn't that bad, but then again I had done the lab before although that what was with Whitefish blastula and not with onion root like just now." I answered with a shrug and opened the door, so we could step outside. I shuddered from the shift of temperature, and it seemed that Mike thought, I too was having bad memories with the lab, because he nodded as a response to my answer, but I guess that was only a good thing, because then I at least seemed like an ordinary human to one person. I almost sighed in relief at the thought, when Mike decided to change the subject away from the so called 'nightmare'.

"So… Edward seemed very talkative today." Mike said, as he hunched over and kicked a pebble on the ground, while we were walking down the path to the gym.

"Yeah, I don't know why." I answered pretending I really didn't care about that.

"Huh," was Mike's intelligent response, I tried not to roll my eyes, because it wouldn't be a good thing to start offending people, when I was still the new kid in school.

I had a feeling that Mike might have a crush on me, but I wasn't completely sure and I didn't want to hurt his feelings and loose his friendship by stepping all over him by acting superior, I needed to tread carefully. However it didn't stop me from tuning him out, as he continued to chatter all the way to the gym, that I was actually feeling sort of relieved to step inside the girls changing room.

I almost wanted to do a little happy dance, when P.E. ended with no accidents from my part, but my uplifted spirit only lasted until the moment I was about to back out with my truck and almost hit a rusty Toyota Corolla in the process. I groaned with embarrassment, when I noticed Edward laughing in my rearview mirror, as he stood leaning up against his car looking at my direction.

_Stupid shiny Volvo owner!_ I mumbled under my breath on my way home.


	5. Exposure

**AN: This chapter has not been BETA'ED; however I'm posting it now, because of lack of time and special request. Please be aware of the fact that English is not my main/first, and that there will be flaws in my grammar, spelling and use of words. I hope you can overlook those things and still manage to read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight- related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. – Exposure**

**BPOV**

Charlie had already left, when I came down for breakfast. I looked at the clock to check the time. _Shoot!_ I was running late. I hurried over to the cabinet and grabbed a granola bar stuffed it in my mouth and chucked down a glass of orange juice, before I rushed out the door with my bag in one hand and my jacket thrown over my arm. I didn't even lock the door in my haste.

"Urgh!" I gasped when I slipped on a patch of ice and landed with a painful thud on my bottom. _'Ow!'_ I yelled in my mind, as I carefully scrambled to get back on my feet, while I at the same time tried to rub my now tender buttocks. This was so embarrassing; I looked around to see if any of the neighbors had noticed. I drew a little sigh of relief, when I noticed no one had been around to see me falling on my rear, but it's needless to say that I now drove more carefully to school, I didn't need any more accidents like that and especially not with an old truck that could properly squash a human being into mush. Even though I drove with more caution than normal, I couldn't help being surprised over how easy it seem to be, and that I was able to arrive at school without a glitch or waver despite all the black ice on the road. I sat in the cabin for a while to see, who the other students handled the ice. I smiled, when I noticed that they were moving with just as much caution as I had.

Suddenly a movement caught my eyes on the other end of the lot. I lifted my hand and waved back to a clearly very cheerful Alice, who were practically bursting with energy like a pixie who have just had her dreams fulfilled. Edward who were standing next to her leaning up against his care where scowling at her. He was saying something to her, but she just stuck out her tongue at him, before she waved back at me with a come hither motion, indicating that she wanted me to come over to them.

I nodded, even though I knew that Edward didn't like me, but I liked Alice and she clearly wanted us to be friends, so that was made up my mind. I jumped out and with my _luck_, I too once again hit some ice, I would have fallen again, if I hadn't managed to grab hold on the side of my truck. As I pulled myself up after my clumsy attempt to be agile I noticed something silver on the tiers of my truck. Silver chains. My dad has gone up before dawn to put chains on the tiers so I could arrive more safely at school. I couldn't help but feel moved over this heartwarming and caring gesture, and I also realized, that it has become easier for me to think Charlie of being my dad. I smiled at the thought. I had never thought that I one day would be able to regard some else as my father, when my real parents were long gone and dead, but here I was automatically calling Charlie _dad_ in my mind, something I have never would have dreamed of happening.

I was so lost in my revelation that I didn't hear Alice scream my name, before it was too late for me to get out of the way.

A painfully high pitched screech resonated through the parking lot getting louder by the millisecond at my direction. I looked up and a rush of adrenalin surge trough my veins, and unlike what you would expect everything didn't slow down, instead it was like my senses were enhanced and everything became more detailed and clear. I saw Alice standing frozen with her hands in front of her mouth, and Edward staring at me with horror, before I turned my head and saw death approach me with alarming speed in the form of a van.

Tyler had entered the parking lot with too much speed and hit a patch of black ice on the way, now his van was spiraling out of control moving towards me. I lifted my arms in a feeble attempt to protect myself as the van was about to squash me like a tiny bug up against my old rusty truck.

When I was knocked to the ground, it took me a minute or two to realize that the force that hit me had come from a different direction and now someone was hovering over me shielding me from the van's pathway of destruction. I had to blink a couple of times to get my baring and become coherent enough in my mind too understand, what happened.

Edward was staring at me with fiery and concerned eyes holding me tight into his chest, as he pushed the van away from us, not all the way, just enough to give us some room to breathe and move a little.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down. "Don't move. I think you hit your head."

I looked at him with puzzlement and lifted a hand to touch the back of my head. "Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." Edward chuckled, but his amusement shifted into worry, when I tried to get up again. "I think you have a concussion, you shouldn't be moving."

"But the ground is too cold." I whined, as I continued to sit up straighter.

Edward finally gave up and helped me to sit up. He put an arm around me to support my back and helped me to move my legs from underneath the van and bend them, so I could get into a more comfortable position. It was then I noticed the huge dent on the side of the van, where Edwards hand had stopped it from turning me into mush and pushed it away. I could almost see the contours of his hand in the now dent metal. _'EXPOSUOR'_ my mind screamed at me. How was Edward going to explain this or fix it so the humans wouldn't find out that there was something out of the ordinary when it comes to the Cullens?

"Why did you save me?" I asked, when I realized that he had risked the secrecy of the true nature of not only him but also his entire family, and for what to save the life of an ordinary insignificant human being.

My question took Edward off-guard. "What?"

"Why would you expose yourself in the way you did to save me? You were standing over there," I pointed in the direction, "by your car."

"I don't know what you are talking about; I was standing right next to you." Edward hissed.

"No you weren't." I stated, because I knew I was right. I saw him, and I knew he had the ability to move faster than any human being would ever be able to even faster than Tyler's van.

"You are not making any sense; you hit your head and are now imagining things." Edward said firmly as he stared me in the eyes with frozen honey colored irises that made a chill ripple down my spine in a moment of fear.

I could now hear the screams and shouts from the students and teachers who have witness it all. I wondered how long it had taken them to get over the initial moment of shock before they managed to pull themselves together and call for help. I could hear them shout about getting Tyler out of the van and others about moving the van out of the way to free me. I looked at Edward and I knew, that they would wonder how he got to be next to me so fast, because I was sure someone would have noticed that he wasn't standing where he said he was, when Tyler's van were coming for me.

"Edward –" I began but was interrupted by Edward who put a cold hand on my mouth. A delicious shiver ran through me like a tiny current of electricity at his touch, I wonder if he felt the same spark?

"I was standing next to you." Edward said as his eyes began to burn with such force that I couldn't help but forfeit and nod. Edward relaxed at little at this until Tyler's van was slowly and loudly being moved enough out of the way for the EMTs to reach me.

"You _will_ explain later." I managed to throw at him just before one of the EMTs got to me, unfortunately I didn't get the chance to see his response, before the EMT in front of me took all my attention.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, as he prodded and felt along my neck and around my head for any wounds.

"I'm fine." I answered annoyed with the whole mess.

"BELLA!" I suddenly heard Charlie yell, I flinched at his voice, because I suddenly remembered that they would properly make some form of tests or something. What if they found something unusual about my blood or my internal organs or something? I panicked for a second at the thought, but then I realized that I was after all a human just like them at the moment at least until I would become of age.

The EMT who was hunched over me unfortunately thought I had flinched out of pain, so he had a neck brace put on me.

"I don't need that." I grumbled as I tried to prevent the humiliation of the entire school seeing me with something as embarrassing as a stupid neck brace.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you do, a cervical vertebra could have been displaced slightly." He said, as he placed the thing around my neck. I scowled at the man for humiliating me even further and saying stuff that I had no idea what meant. What in the world does _cervical water-bra_ or whatever it was he said mean?

Charlie looked at me completely panic stricken over the fact I have been in an accident, I tried to calm him down by telling him I was fine, but he wouldn't listen to me, instead he began to question the EMTs and listen to _their_ professional opinions, and if that wasn't enough we even got a police escort to the emergency room, compliments of Charlie the chief of police.

I groaned at the thought of how this day have already gone completely wrong, and of cause the EMT, who sitting next to me keeping an eye on me on our way to the hospital thought I was in pain, so he began to feel me up again and ask me the same stupid standard questions again. Where does it hurt, how much does it hurt in a scale from one to ten, where ten is the ultimate level of pain? I rolled my eyes at his silly questions, but that too brought up a whole new bunch of questions. _Give me a break please!_ Aren't I allowed to be just a little bit irritated and annoyed over the fact I have been involved in an accident and humiliated following in front of the entire school?

I actually felt relieved, when we arrived at the hospital, well that was until they put me under even more scrutiny, which included X-rays and blood sample, before they stuck a thermometer under my tongue and gave me strict orders not to remove it until I was told otherwise. '_Humiliating_!' I mentally shouted. They didn't even pull the curtains around the bed I was lying in to give me just a hint of privacy, and then they had to pull in another bed in and place it next to me. Lying in the bed was none other than Tyler Crowley, who began to shoot of a long series of apologies at me from the moment he saw me. I tried to make him shut up, by telling him, that I was fine, and there wasn't any need to apologize since it was after all only an accident, but just like my dad Tyler wouldn't listen to me either. In the end I just closed my eyes and tried to tune him out and pretend I had fallen asleep.

I was in fact beginning to drift off, when I heard a velvety voice ask. "Is she sleeping?"

My eyes flew open and I turned my head to the source. Edward Cullen was sitting down at the edge of Tyler's bed, which shocked me, because how could Edward sit there so calmly, when it was very clear that Tyler was covered in blood and still bleeding from a head wound. Despite my surprise to see him sitting so close to a bleeding person, my annoyance was greater and his smirk did nothing to reduce it.

However my glare just seemed to amuse him and made his smirk even bigger. _Urgh! The nerve of this guy._

Tyler tried to apologize to Edwards as well. "Yo Edward, I'm so sorry, I was –"

Edward cut him off. "No blood, no foul." He said to Tyler, but his eyes never left me. "So… Bella, what it is the verdict?"

"You know very well, what the verdict is. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me, and yet here I am sentenced to sit and wait for who knows how long." I grumbled narrowing my eyes as I did, because Edward of cause had the nerve to smirk and chuckle over the whole thing. "And you and I still have to have a little talk." I continued with a firm voice that wiped the smirk off his _gorgeous angelic _face. _YES and … Sigh!_

"Why?" Edward retorted.

"You know why?" I snapped at him.

"No I don't!" Edward threw back.

"Will one of you please tell me, what the hell you two are talking about?" Tyler asked confused, while his head went back and forth between Edward and me, as if he was sitting and watching a tennis match.

"NO!" Edward and I shouted in unison, which made Tyler's eye become as wide as saucers, it was then a young blond haired doctor stepped into the room.

"Is there a problem?" The doctor asked us all, as he picked up my chart by the end of my bed, but none of us answered. Edward just got up and walked over to the window. Tyler seemed to be so confused that he didn't know what to say, which was a huge relief, because honestly I had grown tired of his endless row of mindless and meaningless apologies. Me? I just sat there and shook my head, as I glued my eyes to the floor. The doctor raised an eye brow but said nothing; instead he walked to stand in front of me.

"Alright then miss … Swan," the doctor said, "I'm Doctor Cullen, now how are you feeling?"

My head snapped up, not because he had gone straight to the point, but because he said his name was Cullen. When my eyes were leveled with his, I quickly recognized the meaning of his honey gold eyes. Vampire. I gasped in shock at the sight. How could he work in a hospital, where there would be open wounds and blood in bags hanging by beds side? Shouldn't he be tempted beyond belief?

It took me a second to realize he was waiting patiently for me to answer. I cleared my throat once before I answered with a slightly shaky voice.

"Uhm… I'm feeling fine."

"Then you'll be glad to know, that you will be discharged in a moment, if I don't see or find anything unusual." Doctor Cullen said with calm voice that felt soothing and comforting, as he prodded softly on my head, before he checked my eyes reflexes as he lit me in the eyes with a tiny flashlight. When he was done he picked up my chard and scribbled something.

"Well… everything seems in order miss Bella, so you are hereby free to go home. Your father is waiting for you in the waiting room." Dr. Cullen said, before he turned around to examine Tyler.

"Wait! Can't I just go back to school?" I asked thinking about causing Charlie inconvenience by making him look after me, which I was certain that Dr. Cullen would tell him to do by looking for signs of a concussion or something in that line.

"I think it would be best for you to take it easy for today at least, if you don't experience any complications such as headache, nausea or problems with your vision then you may attend school tomorrow." Dr. Cullen said firmly making it clear that he would see to it that Charlie would make me stay home today.

"Fine." I grumbled. I heard Edward chuckle and I turned my head to glare at him. Edward quickly pressed his lips together and formed a tight line to prevent him from laughing out loud.

"I want a word with you." I snarled at him, hopping down from the bed and marched over to him.

Come with me now." I ordered as I gripped his collar and dragged him to a deserted corner. I was surprised that he even let me boss him around like that and letting me tow him along like that, but I guess he was just too shocked over my actions that he went along with them. I made sure to wipe my own surprise of my face, before I turned around and faced him.

"You owe me an explanation." I reminded him sternly.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, because why would you risk exposure like that?" I asked.

"What exposure?" He asked playing suspiciously innocent. I wasn't fooled.

"You know what I mean." I said exasperated.

"Honestly, no I don't, and you know what? Me saving your life, means I don't owe you a thing." He growled at me, before he turned his back on me and walked back into the room, where his father was examining Tyler.

I stood there with my mouth open staring after him like a stupid goldfish. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"Bella? The nurse told me, that you were ready to go home." I heard Charlie's hoarse voice say behind me. Something told me that he had been on out of himself from worry and have tried hard not to cry. I turned around and nodded quietly.

The ride home was quiet, so was dinner, what was there to say? Charlie already knew what had happened; he had made sure to get all answers available to make a mile long report. He was even contemplating on revoking poor Tyler's driver's license, despite the fact that when I found out what he was thinking, I had pleaded him for almost an hour to let Tyler keep the license, since it was an accident after all, and the only one who did get hurt was Tyler himself, oh and his van as well. Other than pleading on Tyler's behalf I used the remaining time to muse over the conundrum of a certain Edward Cullen, so much so … he even intruded my dreams that night.


End file.
